


Don't Need no Cure

by SplatQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Foreplay, Indicated Pregnancy Kink, M/M, Men don't get pregnant what, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a piano, Slight Age Difference, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplatQueen/pseuds/SplatQueen
Summary: Osamu is an 18-year old high school student in his senior year. He and another student, Hayato, who is a 17-year old junior have  a certain love affair going on...But they can't let anyone know.





	Don't Need no Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, if you don't read tags, this is an OC x OC pairing I have with my lover! Her OC is Hayato, mine is Osamu. I only take credit for Osamu's character.  
> Anyways, I hope you guys like this trash- ehhhhhhh.

The air in the classroom is settle and only filled with the sound of a piano.

Osamu, a student at the age of 18, plays piano calmly. His fingers press against each key nice and softly, creating a carefree sound in the room.

His choir teacher lent him the room for the lunch period, herself going out to eat with a few of her friends.

All is calm until the boy is interrupted by a sudden knock on the door.

The door swings open, a male with black and white hair standing at the entrance, "Ah, good. You are here Osamu." Hayato says, the other boy giggling as he gets up from his seat in front of the piano.

"Ah, Hayato-kun. How nice it is to see you." Osamu says, mimicking Hayato's stoic voice with a small smile. "Ha, ha, very funny." Hayato walks over to Osamu, sighing

"What are you doing here?" He asks, quirking a brow.

"I was practicing piano. Now... what are you doing here?" The question is returned quickly. So quickly that Hayato needs to come up with an actual reason, and he replies slowly...

"I was bored. So I came to the music room." What a bland excuse, but yet, Osamu still nods, taking a hold of Hayato's warm hands.

"I'm sure that's not the reason." He hums with a slight taunting tone. Obviously not falling for the incorrect excuse, it was like he could read Hayato's mind at this point.

"Lock the door. Then I'm _all_ yours~."

* * *

 

Soft moans now slightly fill this once music filled room. But, this is indeed music to Hayato's ears.

His hand runs up and down Osamu's dick, the petite 18-year old boy trying his best to hold in his lewd sounds as best as he can so nobody will hear them. But it's hard as Hayato rubs the tip with his thumb, smearing the pre-cum onto his once dry finger.

Surely, this isn't the first time they've done this in school.

Last week, Hayato fucked Osamu in the gym locker room, the week before that, it was in the math classroom.

They've been having these love sessions since the beginning of Osamu's senior year. Hayato was only a year younger then Osamu, but he was _always_ in control during these times.

"H-ha.... Hayato-kunn~." His pants are short, yet sweet, "Sstop... teasing..."

Osamu feels like he's going to explode, he needs to cum.

"Hmmm, what do you want then? Be exact, Osamu~." Hayato teases, keeping Osamu pinned on the pianos chair.

"I-I want... to cum in your mouth, please..." The words are slightly choked out as the silver haired male mewls out.

"As you wish." A gasp escapes as Hayato wraps his hot mouth around Osamu's leaking cock.

He bucks his hips, gripping his partners black and white hair tightly  as he paints Hayato's mouth with his white fluid.

He pulls away, licking his lips with a glint of lust in his eyes.

"I'm gonna pound you into this piano~ you better be ready..."

Hayato is now re-positioning Osamu, so his stomach lays  on the glossy black surface of the piano.

"Please... please fuck me harder then you did last week... Make me bite my lip so hard I bleed~." Osamu begs, spreading his hole open with his fingers for Hayato, the lust filling his grey eyes completely.

It doesn't take Hayato long to slam his cock deep inside of Osamu, nearly making the poor senior scream and blow their cover. He quickly bites onto his fingers to stop himself from doing so.

It's hard to hold back his moans of pleasure and ecstasy, for Hayato has already started to pound his dick deep inside of Osamu, abusing his prostate without a hint of mercy.

He can feel his eyes rolling back into his head and he's panting and his tongue hanging out like a bitch in heat. Hayato loves seeing Osamu look like this. Because he knew, that only he could make this boy feel this way... he was his.

"Tell me..." Hayato himself is now starting to pant, "Tell me h-how much- you love my thick cock inside of you~." Osamu whines in reply, biting onto his lip as he begins to speak.

"I-I love it! S-so... so much- ngh!~" He moans softly and bites onto his index finger, "I love... being y-you bitch. H-Hayatoo!" He pants and mewls his name, his nails gripping onto the piano as Hayato quickens his pace.

"I-I'm cumming Osamu~ I'm going to... impregnate you!" It comes out like a howl, Osamu gasping and bucking his hips.

"N-no! Not... pregnant! D-don't impregnate mee!" He half whimpers and moans. Hayato then slams his shaft deep inside of Osamu one last time with a grunt, painting the insides of Osamu with cum, filling him to the brim.

"Ngh... s-s-o much~." Osamu softly mewls out, leaning his head back against the piano as his own member releases it's second load.

"I-I feel so full..." He whines, feeling Hayato gently pull out from inside of him.

"We better get dressed and clean up before the bell rings." Hayato clicks his tongue, before he feels Osamu pull him in, kissing his lips softly.

"I love you, Hayato-kun..." Hayato smiles, kissing what's his back sweetly

 

"I love you too..."


End file.
